mutantstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
His face was melting from the acid inside of the mutant,when his friend was being turned, he screamed out in agony before his last breaths 1 day before, The military was observing a mysterious rock that landed on the station they were wearing Hazmat suits to protect them from the radiation from the rock. One of the men was trying to crack it open and all of a sudden, it opened and an ooze poured out of it. A tentacle grabbed one of the men and he got sucked in the rock. A few seconds later he came out and he had a robotic arm with wires connected to his lungs, and heart then murdered three more men and throw them in the rock. They came out the same and the rest of the people ran to safety in a bunker. A few hours later, They were running low on food and they keep on hearing banging at the bunker door, they were half way through when one of the men found a saw and one of the mutants(Robotic people) put his arm down to get in the bunker. When he did that they cut his arm off, but the arm started to move and it wrapped itself around one of the mens neck and strangled him to death. When the arm did so, one of the men said that he will sacrifice himself and the arm ran over to him and started to strangle him but, the one with the saw chopped the arm in pieces. When all that was happening one of the mutants broke in the bunker when the other mutants dragged the one with the missing arm the rock. The mutant that broke in the bunker tried to grab the two men but got a faceful of saw instead. Couple minutes later, They both called for help, and someone picked up and told them help will come but it will be a little bit before anyone is there. They started to pack everything and found some weapons to try and kill the mutants with. When the help came in a helicopter they got on and they thanked the people and they heard this whooshing sound and realized it was a missile and the mutants launched it at the helicopter so the men jumped just in time but, got hit by the backblast and passed out from the fall and backblast, when they woke up they found that they when being dragged by the mutant and they were upgraded with high-tech weapons and armor. Saw guy woke up first and started to reach for one of the weapons when the mutant look at him and the other guy woke up and grabbed the gun and shot him in the face and the acid melted his face, when a mutant grabbed the gun and the man with the gun and turned him into a mutant. He screamed out in agony for himself and his friend, when he got sucked in the rock, and he could feel the mutations inside him changing him from the inside out.